


Who the Fuck Plays Guitar at 3 in the Morning?

by Ehwell



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, foul mouthed kitty pryde is my life force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehwell/pseuds/Ehwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana Rasputin does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the Fuck Plays Guitar at 3 in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure and tell me whatcha think!

“Who the fuck plays guitar at 3 in the morning?”  
Kitty rolled on to her back as more guitar chords drifted up from beneath her. She managed to push herself into sitting position with a groan before glancing at the clock on the nightstand next to her. 3:19 AM. The red glow of the digital clock did nothing to improve the room where she was staying. Same cheap sheets, metal bed frame, and chipping wall paint not uncommon for youth hostels but still, none too pleasant. It was strange she was regretting going on this trip so much, after all she’d spent 3 summers working and saving money just to go backpacking in Europe. A place that’d seemed so exotic, and captivating, and just different to her back in Springfield. Kitty toyed with the idea of calling Anna-Marie to complain about the generally decrepit time she was having but, as she scrolled through her phone to the contact, listed as “Rogue” after some stupid summer camp joke from when they were younger, it dawned on her that she was still mad. Anna-Marie and her had been planning this trip since 10th grade, every place they wanted to visit, every kind of food they wanted to eat, and unlike so many of their plans it looked like it might actually come through but at the last minute, Anna had decided to forgo it in favour of spending more time with her new “beau”. Said “beau” being their school’s resident hipster, Remy. It wasn’t that Kitty didn’t like him even, he was far better than many of the jocks that Anna had gotten her mind set on in the past, but a little part of her couldn’t help blaming him for the fact that she was alone in a town she hadn’t even cared to visit. The guitar that’d been keeping her awake stopped momentarily, only to begin again into the opening notes of “Let Her Go”, which happened to be one of Anna-Marie’s favourite songs. To be quite honest, Kitty probably couldn’t have explained herself why this pissed her off so much. Maybe it was the room, the canceled plans, the fucking fact that she might have a crush on her straight best friend who had a goddamn boyfriend hot enough to melt an iceberg. Perhaps just a combination of things, but whatever the reason, she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and shoved her feet into her chuck taylors. Even if nothing else went right the rest of this trip, she was going to get at least an hour of sleep tonight, if it killed her. The hallway of the hostel was empty and far eerier with the absence of fluorescent lighting, something she made note to avoid doing again. Her shoes squeaking on the linoleum was the only sound save that goddamn guitar. In the stairwell, she thought of what she’d say to the guy playing the guitar, “Hey asshole, tryin’ to get some sleep here?” or “Jesus christ, put the guitar away before I kill someone.” or simply“Please, shut the fuck up”. Usually she hated being rude but the combination of tiredness and exasperation plaguing her at the moment prevented such liberties. It was probably some asshole like Remy, all in deep thought or something poetic. Guys like they really need to be taken down a notch. “Give him a piece of my mi-”

She pushed the swinging door out of the stairwell, and was stopped mid thought. The “Remy-like-asshole” was not. Not to say that they weren’t there, no, just that they happened to be a girl. A very pretty girl. No, she left “very pretty” in the dust. If Remy could melt an iceberg, this girl could’ve melted the whole goddamn arctic. With blonde hair halfway down her back and these blue eyes hat she turned to Kitty. Suddenly, Kitty’s mouth went dry and every frustrated insult she had stockpiled had evaporated in favour of Anna’s voice repeating one of her favourite phrases: Kitty, you useless lesbian. And having been on the verge of saying something left Kitty’s mouth open, which she promptly closed, opened to say something, which resulted in a slightly strangled sounding noise, before she managed to close it again. This seemed to amuse the other girl no end, her right cheek quirking into a lopsided grin with eyebrows raised asked  
“Did I wake you?”, In faintly accented English.  
It sounded kind of like Russian with a hint of something she didn’t recognize and Kitty had never considered Russian to equate to hot but if this girl was any indication of what girls there looked like, somebody better buy her a fucking plane ticket. The girl stared at Kitty quizzically while she caught up with her thoughts.  
“No, er, yes but it’s okay, I can go back to bed.”  
“Are you alright? You seem flustered.”, asked the girl  
“Yes, er, fine. Not high or anything. Just distracted. You distracted me. But er not tha- fuck. Shit. I’m so sorry.”  
The girl gave a gentle laugh before lifting the guitar strap over her head and getting to her feet.  
“It is alright. Just begin again. I am Illyana, Illyana Rasputin. And you are?”  
Illyana. Kitty turned the name over in her mind. Not traditional, to the states anyway but striking none the less.  
“My name’s Kitty er Katherine. Pryde. Katherine Pryde.”  
“Well, I apologise for waking you up Miss Kitty Pryde. Hope you can sleep now. See you tomorrow, perhaps?”  
Kitty managed to halfway grunt something that could have been interpreted as a yes, while she inadvertently stared at Illyana’s ass, before the blonde turned with a knowing smirk, opening the door to the stairwell and beckoning Kitty through first. She could feel Illyana’s eyes burning into her back, just a few paces behind her, before they both stopped at the 3rd floor. Kitty made a point not to look back as she made her way to her room, only to have Illyana walk past her to the room just to the left of hers. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted but to her dismay stopped before turning, so she patted her pockets but in her haste to tell off the douche-who-turned-out-to-be-a-gorgeous-girl guitar player, she must of left it inside the room. Which really wouldn’t have been a big deal, because the desk clerk had a key ring but her conversation with hottie-the-Russian-guitar-girl hadn’t lasted more than a few minutes, and the clerk wouldn’t be there until 9am meaning she had a good 4 and a half hours until then. Kitty turned to look down the hall where Illyana had been watching.  
“This sounds like a really odd request, but can I crash in your room tonight?”  
Illyana cocked her head to the side, and with a slightly confused look, shrugged and replied  
“Why not?”  
Illyana’s room didn’t look much different than Kitty’s save the fact that the bedspread was blue instead of the odd beige the designer had opted for in her room.  
“Sit down, or sleep if you like. I must warn you, I probably will not be sleeping.” Illyana said motioning to the bed.  
“No, I don’t want to get in your way,” Said Kitty, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Thanks though. Actually, why are you still awake, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Just then Illyana dropped onto the bed next to her with a sigh, not one of exasperation, but simply exhaustion.  
“I cannot sleep.”  
“Why not?”, Kitty asked  
“Nightmares.”  
“What about?”  
Then that laugh again, not high and tinkling, like it's bouncing off broke glass but a wonderful sound none the less.  
“You ask many questions. Why do you want to know?”  
Kitty shrugged, “I dunno, you seem interesting. If no one’s sleeping, there’s no use in silence.”

“Fair enough. I can ask you questions as well, though. What brings you here, Miss Kitty Pryde?”  
“Well touche. I’m supposed to be backpacking with my bestfriend but she ditched me for some guy. Blah blah, sob story drama, I know. What about you?” she said waving her hands, trying to brush it off as no big deal  
“This best friend?”  
“Anna-Marie?”  
“Anna-Marie. Are you jealous?”  
“Of her? What, no. She’s my friend. Well actually,” Kitty shifts and crosses her legs “not of her maybe of Re- Wait, how did you know?”  
“I understand what jealously looks like.”, Illyana replied simply, her eyes fixed to the wall opposite her  
“How?”  
“Mm my brother, Piotr. A good man but a golden child.”  
“Yeah? Like how? And you never answered me, what brings you here Miss Illyana Rasputin?”  
Illyana cleared her throat and pursed her lips, like she was in deep thought  
“Trouble with my family, I suppose.”  
“Trouble like what?”  
Suddenly Illyana’s eyes snapped over to Kitty  
“Telling you this is strange, perhaps, but chances are we will stay strangers and part ways soon so it does not matter.”  
“Telling me what?”, Kitty asked, doing her best to meet Illyana’s unflinching gaze  
“About myself, my family. I have not shared it with many people, you know?”  
Even though she knew it probably wouldn’t matter, Kitty nodded as Illyana continued, fixing her eyes back on the same place on the wall,  
“When I was young, 5 to be exact, I was kidnapped by a man, called Belasco. When I finally escaped, it was many years later, news stations picked up the story. A particular headline stuck in my memory, The Story of the Girl Who Grew Up in Hell. I was much older and much different, my parents were not sure I was their daughter. Even when they accepted me, it was not the same. Like I was outside looking in through a window.”  
Kitty felt across the blankets until she found Illyana’s hand, and she squeezed it. Illyana paused in her story for a moment before giving Kitty a weak smile before continuing.  
“They never caught Belasco, and he was mad that I got away so he would sometimes send men after me. I was the only one who ever got away. Piotr always stuck by me, even when things got rough. I got into alcohol, drugs, other things, and Piotr wanted me to stop, begged me, but it was no use. Eventually even he gave up on me, refused to see me anymore, to speak to me. I could not stay there, so I left.” she finished turning to Kitty with the grin back in place, “Sorry you asked now?”  
Kitty looked back at her and shook her head, a question forming on her lips.  
“Can I hug you?”  
“Yes, I suppose.”  
Kitty scooted over until her legs were against Illyana’s, and pulled her down slightly into a tight hug. She held Illyana a few seconds longer than necessary. When Kitty let go and looked back up at her, gone was the watery faraway look from Illyana’s eyes, replaced with a teasing grin.  
“You sure you are not going to grab my ass now? You were staring at it for long enough.”  
Kitty’s face turned bright red as Illyana burst into a fit of laughter before she continued,  
“I would not mind.”  
This only caused the blush on Kitty’s face to crawl down her neck and darken at least two shades, which further worsened when Illyana ran her thumb gently over Kitty’s cheekbone and whispered,  
“It is very becoming.”  
With that Kitty damn near exploded and when she thought she’d seen the worst of it, Illyana leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so advice is awesome too.


End file.
